The invention relates to games of chance, and articles for randomly producing combinations of values on which to bet, for instance playing cards.
Double-denomination cards are used, for instance, to speed up card games. A card that is denominated as both the ace of spades and six of clubs can be used as either, to the best advantage of the player holding the card.
The game of Liar's Poker is a contract game. Each player uses the digits of the serial number of a dollar bill as his "hand." In an auction phase, each player bids a combination of digits greater than the previous high bid, either in number or digit value, or passes. An auction may, for instance, proceed with the following bids: one four, two fours, three sixes, three nines, four zeros. When all players but one have passed, all the dollar bills are shown: the high bidder wins if all players' serial number digits combine to satisfy the bid. The players may agree that if the shown serial numbers exactly match the high bid, the high bidder's winnings are doubled.